The NIH opiate total synthesis (previously reported) now renders the total synthesis of either enantiomer of codeine, morphine and thebaine possible in about 25% overall yield from m-methoxyphenethylamine with only 6-8 isolated intermediates. These results now provide, for the first time, a commercial source of medical opiates which is independent of the opium poppy. The route has now been extended to provide a practical, thebaine-free total synthesis of N-cycloalkyl-methyl northebaine derivatives which are valuable intermediates for total synthesis of narcotic antagonist and agonist-antagonist drugs. Using commercially available m-methoxyphenethylamine as starting material either optical isomer of N-cyclopropylmethyl- and N-cyclobutylmethylnorthebaine can be synthesized in about 20% overall yield. Synthesis of a number of unnatural (+)-enantiomers of important thebaine derivatives required for pharmacological studies is in progress.